The Priestess of Fate
by Mikayla.V
Summary: When Wally agreed to keep the Helmet of Fate, he never said that he would agree to permanently be Nabu's vessel. So it didn't mean Doctor Fate could have a public wedding using his body to his long lost wife -The Priestess of Fate, Azuela and her vessel!


_**Okay, i'm going to disappear, again for a while... so don't hate me?**_

_**I do not own anything by the way, that includes YJ.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Legend had it that Doctor Fate had a partner in crime –his spouse, the Priestess of Fate –Azuela. When Nabu's soul was trapped within the Helmet, it drove Azuela to insanity causing her to be trapped within her own Coronet and Mask of Fate. The Helmet faded from the world it came from just as the Coronet and Mask vanished from the eyes of man. But nobody knows where there are but they both drifted further apart in the universe but gods once said that they will be reunited together once again.<em>

_When two none magical vessels wear the Helmet and Coronet and Mask–Nabu and Azuela shall be united._

_But be warned, the unity has a price.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Pushing through the door of Gotham City's very own costume shop, Jessica Hawthorne smiled as she eyed the variety of costumes. It was the perfect place for her to search for the best costume for Mona's Halloween party. "Welcome Miss," A giggly voice spoke from behind her sending chills up Jessica's spine. Quickly snapping her head around, she was faced with a man dressed like the Joker –Gotham's most dangerous villain. "I see you aren't scared of me." He said pushing the mannequin he was holding onto aside.<p>

"Should I be?" Jessica asked. The man dressed like the Joker smiled as he gestured her to come closer, she obliged as he whispered into her ear.

"Very much, I could be the real deal." Her purple orbs widen as Jessica took a step backwards. "Just joking," He launched into a loud Joker laugh.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jessica rolled her eyes. "Okay, I need to find a costume." She finally huffed as the strange man stopped laughing. He grinned wildly.

"How about being a zombie bride?" He suggested bringing out a wedding dress with a zombie mask; the dress looked as if it had actually been un-dug from the grave.

"Eww, no," Jessica declined pushing the dress the man shoved in her face away.

"Alright then, a witch," He said tossing her a broom stick and hat.

Jessica caught them both in her hand before dropping it. "It's too common, I want something different." She said.

A sly smile crept onto the shop owner's face. "Then I have just the thing for you," He said. He walked behind his counter desk as he pushed the desk away to reveal a trap door. Pulling at the handle, he grabbed a torch light. "Follow me," He instructed vanishing into the ground.

Normally, Jessica would never follow a stranger but this was for her costume. She walked behind the man dressed as the Joker who led her into a tunnel; it was like part of an ancient mine. "Cool," Jessica whispered as she followed closely behind. "Okay seriously, there's no way you could have afforded to build a place like this so spill," She asked. "How did you get all this wicked stuff?"

"It's actually an old tunnel that I discovered when I bought this shop," A light began revealing itself as they edged closer to the end of the tunnel. "I came down here hoping to fine treasure but I only to discover this Coronet and mask," Jessica was blown away, there was a golden stand before her, it had a light shining above it but it was natural. Words of an ancient kind of language were engraved on the sides of the stand but what really stood out was the gold Coronet and mask.

Jessica was just about to take a step nearer but the man's hand caught her arm as he held her back. "According to the writing, only the chosen one can wear that Coronet and mask to become the legendary hero, the Priestess of Fate." Jessica nearly snorted.

"You don't seriously believe that do you?" She asked. The man just stared at her in silence. "Okay you do, so what? I can't have it?"

"That depends," But before he could finish, Jessica had made her way to the stand. "Wait..." He trailed off as Jessica simply lifted the Coronet and mask off the stand.

Jessica closed her eyes and waited for a good minute. "See, nothing happened." She said as she smiled. "So, how much do I have to pay for the mask and the Coronet, then?" She asked.

"It's free." The man said before launching into another string of wicked laughter and giggling.

"Okay then, I will just leave and you can do that laughing thing you do." Jessica said as she walked quickly back up to the trap door before yelling down. "Thanks, mister!" Her footsteps were heard as she walked towards the door.

"Not a problem," The man said. As soon as he heard the front door slam he let out another string of wild laughter. "She's the Priestess's vessel! Did you see that Klarion! She's the vessel!" He laughed wildly as a boy appeared from the shadows.

Klarion resumed stroking his pet. "And hopefully Nabu will want to see Azuela again." Klarion joined the Joker as they both laughed madly for a moment before Klarion paused and asked. "But what happens if she puts the Coronet and mask on and Azuela decides to block out the magic flow? Then I won't be able to track her down at all." Klarion cursed as his hand lighted up in flames. "And that means I won't get my helmet!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure Ivy has her plants all around the city watching her." The Joker reassured him. "Now, where were we?" He asked before they continued laughing wildly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Weird? Good? Bad? <strong>_

_**Review and I might just update sooner... **_


End file.
